


Happy New Life

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy new year, my queen" - Regina smiled shyly at the words; usually she didn't like being addressed as such, at least not anymore, but she knew what Emma meant. - "Happy new year, my savior."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The idea came while I was watching the fireworks with my family.
> 
> Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine

 

Regina watched silently as colored fireworks exploded in the midnight sky.

It was January 1st of 2013.

A new year. A new chance to try and make things right. A new chance to change her life, to redeem herself.

When she saw Emma coming back, climbing that well, her heart fluttered with hope. During the time the blonde had been away Regina finally acknowledge what had always been so clear. She loved Emma.

So she did everything that was in her power to bring the sheriff back home, back to her.

It took her quite some time to actually build the courage to confess her feelings to the blonde, but in that very same moment Emma barged into her home pulling her into an earth shattering kiss.

"I've waited way too long to do this"

The blonde whispered breathless when they finally pulled away.

"All the time I was in the Enchanted Forest I couldn't stop thinking about you and Henry, and I couldn't wait to come back to see you two. I spent too much time away, so now I'm never leaving you again."

Regina pulled Emma closer to her and held her tight in her arms whispering "I love you, Emma".

Emma tightened her arms around the brunette as she whispered the words back.

Ever since Emma hasn't left the former mayor's side and as if to assure Regina that she wasn't leaving she and Henry moved in.

Regina had been so drowned into her thoughts that she almost missed Emma's arms circling her waist. As she looked down Henry had slipped his hand in hers.

"Happy new year, mom"

Her little boy said to both his mother while smiling brightly at them.

"Happy new year, Henry."

Regina replied.

"Happy new year, kid"

Emma said to him and moving closer even closer to Regina she whispered

"Happy new year, my queen"

 Regina smiled shyly at the words; usually she didn't like being addressed as such, at least not anymore, but she knew what Emma meant.

"Happy new year, my savior." She replied.

And she knew that for as long as she had Emma and Henry by her side she would have not only a happy new year but a happy new life too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
